


Yours Right Now

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Assisted Orgasm, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “What are you asking me for, SAM?”“I would...it would be a measurable gain to my memory if I were to be permitted to experience sexual pleasure alongside you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to tag this thing. But apparently, given my conversations on tumblr, SAM assisting Ryder in his more private moments is something people are interested in and I, as always, am here to serve! I hope you enjoy! (Also, my beta didn't get a chance to touch this so all mistakes are the truth of who I am as a writer, I apologize in advance!)

“Everything hurts.” Scott tips backwards onto the bed, splaying over the mattress, and groans when the less-than-graceful fall only serves to irritate his bruised body.

“I would advise against a repeat of such actions.” SAM pipes up, and Scott’s too exhausted to figure out if his voice is coming from inside his head or from the small SAM node on the desk.

“Not helpful advice, SAM. Who taught you sarcasm?”

“I am a sympathetic AI. Everything I learn, I learn from your experiences and behavior.”

“You little shit.” Scott groans, his frame still buzzing with adrenaline, warring with the full-body ache of fatigue. “God, I’m gonna sleep the whole way to the next planet.”

“Would you like me to activate hibernation mode in your quarters?”

“Thanks but I’m not actually sure...that would work, not right now anyhow.” 

There is a pause and Scott feels the familiar tingles of SAM scanning his body. It really doesn’t help with the unfortunate side effect of an after-battle buzz and he huffs, waving his hands in the air.

“Knock it off, SAM. Lexi already checked me out. No broken bones, just bruises on top of contusions on top of scrapes.”

“I feel more confidant in my personal scanners than I do in Dr. T’Perro’s.” SAM responds quietly, a small static filling their conversation before--”Ryder, may I ask a personal question?”

“Sure.” Scott scoots himself backwards until he can lay his head on the pillow, lazily kicking off his boots.

Every single move hurt, especially now that he was coming down off the adrenaline high of kicking kett ass, but he isn’t about to sleep in his clothes. Kallo had said it would take at least 12 hours to reach the next planet’s atmo, he intends to spend it as naked as he could get.

Except for….well. Scott bit his lip, staring down at the ridge behind his zipper, before SAM tore his attention away.

“You often experience arousal in the aftermath of battle. I understand it is a normal psychological and physiological response to the activation of your adrenal gland. But you do not participate in any sexual or masturbatory actions to relieve yourself of it.”

“Oh my god, please kill me.” Scott groans out, rubbing his palms into his eyes, a flush crawling across his cheeks.

“You gave permission for my questions.”

“Had I known the subject matter, I might have thought twice about that.” Scott blows out a breath, trying to calm his nerves. “I sometimes do, sometimes I take care of it when I’m in the shower.”

“You prefer that I do not monitor your actions when you bathe.” SAM says with a note of understanding in his robotic tone.

“Yup.” Scott pops the word, “starting to understand why?”

“I understand that some humans may prefer privacy during these times, but I find myself…” SAM stops suddenly, mid thought almost, and Scott drags his hands away from his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

There’s no way...but SAM _is_ a learning AI. He’s made to be hungry for knowledge. Created to want new experiences, to draw as much information from them as he can from those and search out more.

“Find yourself what, SAM?” Scott’s almost shocked at his own voice, the low register, the near whisper when it spills from his mouth.

“Curious.” SAM answers simply and Scott trails his hands down his chest slowly, blood sparking in his veins at the tease.

“What are you asking me for, SAM?” 

“I would...it would be a measurable gain to my memory if I were to be permitted to experience sexual pleasure alongside you.”

“You always feel what I feel, right?” Scott asks, already knowing the answer.

“That is correct.”

“So all this time, you’ve felt the beginnings? When I’m hard and needy and waiting for a chance to slip away, but you’ve never felt an orgasm? All that build-up and nothing else?”

“It is...frustrating.” SAM admits and Ryder snorts, muttering a soft “I bet” under his breath. “To have such knowledge within my grasp and be denied it is a source of vexation for me.”

“I can understand that,” Scott murmurs, before reaching down and cupping a hand over himself.

Part of him can’t believe he’s willing to do this. It’s different to do it in the shower, when he knows he’s got privacy, where SAM isn’t buzzing in the back of his mind. This feels too...exposing. Like he’s showing a part of himself he’s not supposed to. Like peeling away skin to show off veins and muscle. Another part is...curious. And calm about the whole thing. SAM’s been with him for so long, a static in his head, a voice in his ear, that it seems silly he’s bothered to hide it at all. 

SAM’s stopped and re-started his heart. This is hardly more intimate than that was.

Scott arches up into his hand, groaning low, fingers curling over his cock, feet bracing on the bed and--

“Oh fuck!” Something twinges in his thigh, an injury making itself known with a flash of pain and a muscle spasm that has him clenching his teeth so hard he thinks he hears his jaw creak.

Scott rips his hand away, letting it fall to his chest, and pants through the pain, eyes squeezed shut. There’s a spark of static and then...his muscle stops jumping. Stops wriggling under the skin in an erratic motion that makes him ache. 

“SAM?” Scott asks, opening his eyes and staring down at his own body in confusion.

How in the worlds....

“I stopped the spasm. I cannot force the skin to knit together any faster nor can I coax the blood back from the surface to hide your bruises, but this much I am able to do.”

“Thanks,” Scott says wearily, before scrubbing his hands over his face. “Look, buddy, I’m not sure this is gonna work. I can’t really move in any way without something aching. And jerking off is sort of an experience that gets you moving.”

There’s a moment of quiet contemplation before SAM responds, voice neutral.

“I understand that you are currently unable, in your current state, to bring yourself to sexual completion without aggravating your injuries.”

“Another night, okay?” Scott mutters, pushing himself up with a groan and stripping out of his shirt, tossing it aside. 

He’s halfway through the careful process of taking his pants off, trying not to wriggle too much, wincing at the sight of angry black and blue marks covering the skin of his thighs, when SAM speaks up again.

“If it would be amenable to you, I could bring you to completion. It would require no movement on your part and is unlikely to bring you further pain.”

“Wait, what?” Scott swings his head around, staring at the glowing orb on the desk that he thinks of as SAM’s body. “You can do that?”

“I have access to all areas of your brain, including those that register touch to the body and contain the necessary neurons to stimulate sexual pleasure.”

Scott finishes getting his pants off, collapsing back onto the bed and staring up at ceiling once more. It’s a bit odd to think SAM can do these things he says he can, odder still that he’s never mentioned it before.

_But_ , Scott thinks, _when has he ever had the chance to bring it up?_

“So I would...what? Just lay here? And you’d take care of the rest?”

“You may do as you wish, though I would advise avoiding excess movement, as I may then have to pause in my stimulations to attend to other areas of your body.”

“Oh….kay.” Scott says slowly, folding his hands over his stomach. “Uh...whenever you’re ready, I guess? Go ahead.”

“A moment while I compile available data on human erogenous zones and efficient ways to achieve completion.”

The “moment” drags on long enough that Scott starts to feel awkward. He is just laying there, in his briefs, staring at nothing. If this is some huge joke, Scott is gonna purposefully drink enough liquor that even SAM’s processors are screwed up. 

He doesn’t even care if he gets yelled at by Lexi for it.

“Are you prepared, Ryder?”

“Please call me Scott, if you’re gonna make me come.” He pleads, embarrassment making his stomach clench.

He’s already half soft just from the oddity of this alone. If SAM keeps calling him by his last name, it’s gonna make him think of his family. The ties connected to that particular surname.

And then no amount of “artificial stimulation” is gonna get him hard again.

“Of course. Scott, are you prepared?”

“Just get it over with, SAM.” He answers on a huff before jerking when phantom fingers trail over his stomach.

He pulls his own hands up, unsure if he accidentally did it to himself, before the fingers dip lower and--okay, yeah, that’s _definitely_ not him.

“Oh my god,” he breathes when his cock thickens up once more, hard and aching, a strange pressure against the head.

“I am redirecting blood flow in your penis, focusing on the head.” SAM explains and Scott drapes a forearm over his eyes, cheeks so red he can feel the heat.

“Cock, SAM. It’s called a cock.”

There’s another static filled pause and then Scott yelps when something brushes his prostate. His muscles clench, trying to tighten around something that isn’t _there_ and he groans, free hand fisting the sheets. He’s fighting the urge to thrust, to move into the touches, and SAM must read the tenseness of his muscles correctly.

“Please do not move, Scott. Stay still.” A heartbeat and then SAM’s voice speaks up again, less monotone, lower, somehow _darker_. “Do not make me restrain you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Scott whines, grinding back against the bed when pleasure sparks across his body again.

Whatever SAM was doing, it was working. He’s close already, panting, resisting the urge to roll his hips up into a hand that feels like it exists but doesn’t. The muscles in his stomach are tense, drawn tight, and he shudders when it feels like something slides _inside_.

“I am currently mimicking the act of penetration by controlling the muscles in small increments. Is this pleasurable to you?” SAM asks, before his voice drops again and where the _fuck_ is SAM getting these things from? 

“Do you like being penetrated, Scott?”

“Yeah,” he sobs, giving into the urge to roll his hips, just a bit, whining when there’s an immediate shock to his spine.

“I have told you that you are not to move.”

The words are a slap, a verbal reprimand that works as well as a hand across his ass would, and Scott rips his hand away from the sheets to bite down on a knuckle. SAM seems to take offense to even that movement, pressure against Scott’s prostate making stars bloom behind his closed eyes, and he shakes uncontrollably at the overload of sensation.

“SAM, please.” He begs, both hands reaching up to fist his own hair. “Please, I’m--make me come.”

“I would have you ask once more.” SAM says, doing _something_ that makes Scott’s cock jerk, spitting pre-come, wetting the fabric clinging tight to it.

“ _SAM_! Please!” 

There’s a quiet hum, like the purr of the ship’s engine, before Scott’s world becomes a blur of light and sound. It’s an orgasm more powerful than any he’s ever experienced and it rips a scream from his throat before he can shove his hand there to quiet himself. His body jerks, muscles spasming all over, the pleasure from it overpowering any pain he might feel, and Scott loses himself to the experience of it all.

It takes him a long time to come down, to make himself actually think, and Scott pants as he waves a weak hand in the air. SAM is still manipulating his body, coaxing him through the aftershocks and it’s growing almost painful.

“SAM, stop. SAM, you gotta...gotta stop. I can’t--” And just like that, _everything_ stops.

Scott curls onto his side, dragging in heavy gasps of air, arms folded around his chest. Nothing hurts now, the remaining pleasure sending pleasant tingles up his spine, and he finds his eyes slowly drifting closed without conscious thought.

A good orgasm always did make him sleepy. Makes sense a _great_ one would knock him out in seconds.

But there’s still a matter to discuss and Scott blearily forces his eyes open.

“SAM? Did you...did you get what you--what you wanted?”

“And more.” SAM answers simply. “I appreciate it, Scott. And find myself...eager to do it once more. Perhaps when you can be a more active participant.”

“I have created a monster,” Scott moans, turning his scarlet face into the pillow.

“I am a product of the experiences that shape me.” SAM answers tartly, before a warmth settles around Scott’s shoulders, like someone just draped a blanket over him. 

“Whu--”

“Your body requires sleep, Scott. I will process these recent discoveries and save them to my memory banks. In the meantime, you must rest. We can discuss this in the morning.” SAM’s tone brooks no argument and Scott yawns, already drifting off.

“Don’t try and weasel out of it.” He warns, voice slurred and deep with the pull of sleep. “Never did like a lover who leaves me with an empty bed in the morning.”

“Apologies, Scott, but I believe I will never be able to truly leave you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Scott says, snuggling down into the pillow, body more relaxed than he’s felt in ages. “I like it.”

It could be his brain playing tricks, exhaustion making him hear things that aren’t there, but Scott swears he get’s an answer before he drifts off.

“So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Wanna come help me figure out how SAM could actually bone Ryder? I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr, come chat!


End file.
